Boots
by Devianta
Summary: Partner fic to Flip Flops. Danny is trapped in Andrea's body in her world and desperately wishing he wasn't. Now he must deal with Andrea's life and the girl world! Written in Danny's pov.
1. Ghostly Dreams and Living Nightmares

A/N: Sorry this took so long folks but I was busy and lacking in creative inspiration. But I got it out. And I'm hoping you'll find this somewhat amusing. I want this fic to be funny. Hopefully I achieve that. So, I do not own DP. Please read and review: the authoress must me fed! And enjoy my work!

* * *

Ghostly Dreams and Living Nightmares

"ERR! ERR! ERR! ERR! ERR! ERR!"

I pulled the pillow over my head and screamed into the sheets. I hate mornings. The worst part of the day is probably getting up. This morning was especially bad since Skulker decided to wake me up at one in the morning. I spent the next half hour fighting him. Luckily I came away with only three seven inch long gashes on my legs, a dislocated shoulder, and a possible concussion. Nothing too bad. The worst part was the exhaustion. I was so tired I could barely see straight. So, it's pretty understandable why I didn't want to get up now.

I reached out and felt around for the blasted alarm clock. Annoyingly enough I couldn't find it. I cursed and kicked the blankets off. Blindly I began stumbling around looking for it. Bizarrely enough, I couldn't even find the night stand it sat on. I frowned and slowly opened my eyes.

What I saw was enough to scare anyone.

I slowly backed away, tripping on something as I did so. I never took my eyes off the figure in front of me. Green eyes bored into me, a confident smirk playing at the ghost's lips. His arms were crossed and his back straight. I stared up at him and crawled backwards. I turned away and came face to face with the same green-eyed boy smirking down at me. I turned to my right and there he was again! I turned to my left and he was still there! I looked down and saw a doll on the floor, what I had tripped over. Green eyes stared up at me. The small mouth turned up into a grin. Then it moved. It waved at me…

"Join us, Danny," its ghostly voice echoed. "The phangirls are waiting."

"NO!!!!" I screamed in terror.

Then I woke up.

I sat up screaming, sweating, and clutching some random plushie I didn't even know I had. The alarm clock was blaring its angry cry. I looked over at it in annoyance. Then I saw the poster.

It was the same poster from my dream, the poster of me. It was life size and rather detailed. It was so detailed that every single hair visible was drawn to perfect scale and shaded. Even the slight wrinkles in my jumpsuit where my arms were folded were drawn. It was spooky.

The continued honking of the alarm clock brought me out of my reverie… and I realized that this was not my room, my house, or even my body. I freaked.

"Ahhhh!!!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and stood in the middle of the room. I looked around confused and as much as I hate to admit it, scared beyond all belief. Then again, anyone would be scared. I mean, there were eyes all of the walls, green eyes, my eyes staring from every wall and corner of the room at me. All those gazes trained on me as if they were real. They held every emotion from happiness, to sadness, anger, fear, joy, wonder, confusion, love, confidence, depression, contentment, boredom… you name it and at least one picture on one of those walls had it.

I ran out of the room, turned to my right, and fled down the stairs. I slipped on the rug at the foot of the stairs. After righting myself I grabbed a set of keys hanging on a hook by the doorway to the outside world. I unlocked the door and ran outside. The first thing I saw was a cornfield.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," I muttered then frowned. I coughed and tried again. "I don't think I'm… What the…" My voice wasn't the same anymore. Why was my voice so high and squeaky… like a girl's?

I looked down at myself… and realized that I was one.

"Oh no…" I looked down at my no longer flat chest and pale white skin. My toe nails were painted green as were my finger nails. My hair was brown and shoulder length. I was in a black and green night gown… and did I mention that I was a girl?!

I took deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm down. After about ten minutes I managed to. I ran my hand through my hair. It didn't feel right.

"Where am I and what is going on?" I asked no on in particular. I didn't get an answer. I sat down on the wooden wrap around porch.

The place, wherever it was, was actually kind of pretty. The house was white with green shutters, a nice wooden porch (the one I was sitting on now), and a long stone pathway that lead up from the road (it was before the corn field) to the house. Rows of flowers of varying colors ran parallel to the stone pathway. The sun glinted off the flowers and the cornfield leaving the world in a golden haze. A lazy fog rolled over the ground. It was like something out off a postcard. It was so beautiful. I wished I had a camera.

I rubbed my back as it started hurting and nearly cried at the sheer beauty of the scene. I wished I was home… either that or holding a camera. Which ever came first really. This was just so amazing!

"Andrea honey, why are you out here? You should be inside getting ready for school," came a concerned voice out of the clear blue.

I continued rubbing my back and turned around. A tall brown haired woman stood in the doorway wearing a business suit. Her dark gray eyes watched me.

"Um…" I stuttered. I grimaced as a bolt of pain ripped through me. Sheesh, what was wrong with this girl's body? Why did I have to land up in a body with back problems?

The woman's eyes softened. "Oh, cramps acting up?"

Cramps? What is she talking about? "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she said as she reached down and grabbed my wrist. She dragged me up and into the house. "Come one. We'll go upstairs and get you some pills."

Pills? What pills? I don't want any drugs! "No, really! I'm fine!" I pull my hand free and take a step back.

"Andrea? What's wrong?" asked the woman. "Sweety? Are you okay?" she continued to ask. She slowly stepped towards me, one hand reaching for my face. I stood still, shaking. Quite suddenly, I wasn't feeling so well.

"I don't feel good," I answered as I plopped down on the floor. My legs felt like jelly. I was light headed, my back ached, and I couldn't focus. Nor did I want to. Everything seemed so pointless. I was trapped in a girl's body in another world with no way back and there was no one I knew here. And I was tired after waking up from that stupid nightmare and I felt horrible right now! My back was killing me! And now I have this strange woman hovering over me constantly asking questions! I mean, really! Just leave me alone! Give me some space!

"Oh sweety… Your period's due, isn't it?" she asked/stated sympathetically.

Wait… Say what? What's due? What did she just say? Period? But… but that's a girl's thing! I'm a guy!

"You poor thing. Come on. You're staying home today. I'll call you off. We'll get your Danny doll and some pills and you can go back to sleep," she said as she pulled me to my feet again. We walked slowly back up the stairs and into the room… the room with too many pictures of me. The woman bent down and picked up a plushie off the floor. She handed the thing over to me. I looked at it as she lead me into a bathroom.

It was doll version of me in ghost form. It looked exactly like the one from my nightmare, the one that told me that the phangirls were waiting. Evil little thing.

The bathroom was painted green. The sink and the bathtub were marble, black marble with little white veins running through it. The toilet was white as was the shower curtain. I'm beginning to have the sinking suspicion that there's a pattern here.

"Here you go. This'll make the pain go away," said the woman as she handed me two white pills and a black paper cup with water in it. I took the pills and swallowed them. I then watched as the woman knelt down and rummaged around under the sink's cabinet. After a second she pulled out a strange cylindrical package and handed it to me. It was a tampon. "And don't forget, Tragedia! Danny says, wash your hands after you use the restroom!" the woman said with a grin as she left me. "Have a nice day! I hope you feel better!" And with that, she was gone.

I looked at the place where the woman once stood in horror. Did she just quote me?! I looked down at the doll. It was smiling.

"The phangirls are waiting," its voice said with an evil sort of glee. I threw it into the hallway.

"Shut up!" I yelled after it. Evil thing.

I rubbed my face and… noticed the tampon still in my hand. What was I supposed to do with this thing?!

"How should I know how to use it?!" I said angrily, glaring at the girl… thing as if I could somehow make it disappear if I stared at long and hard enough. I wished I could.

I got off the toilet and opened the cabinet under the sink. I looked at the dozens of packages, containers, and other junk that resided there. Eventually, with much resentment, I pulled the tampon package out. I read the instructions and…

"I am so not doing that! I'm not… No way! Nuh uh!" I said, shaking my head. I shoved the package and the tampon back under the sink. "What else do they got?"

And so, after much search, direction reading, and wondering why any of this was necessary I was wearing my very first pad and literally crawling into bed curious to know why I deserved this pain, humiliation, and emotional distress. I hated this world. I hadn't even been here an hour and I hated it here!

I pulled the green bed sheets up and groaned. There was so much pain. And there was a stuffed animal on this bed that looked like one of the ectopusses I fought when I first got my ghost powers staring at me. And there's another one, hand made I think, that vaguely resembles Skulker. And another one in the corner, another hand made I think, that kind of looks like Ember…

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I yelled in surprise and two black and white blurs toppled me and started licking my face. Dogs! "Stop it! Stop it! I promise I'll take my shower soon just stop trying to clean me yourselves!"

They stopped and looked at me with their heads tilted to the side. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well," I explained. "Oh don't look at me like that. I said I'm sorry! I'll give you extra treats later! I promise!" They seemed happy to hear that. "So what are your names?" I asked.

I looked at the first which was a Dalmatian. I picked up the name tag. It read 'Danny'. I sighed and turned to the black lab. "Let me guess. You're name is Phantom." I picked up the tag. "I was right. Wonder what I win."

I lied back down and rolled onto my side. Green eyes laughed at me. It was the doll.

"I thought I threw you out into the hall," I said to the evil thing. I rolled over and peeked out the door. The doll was still lying out there. Andrea had more than one plushie. I looked back at the one on the bed. "I hate you." And with that I threw that one out to lie next to its brother on the floor. Feeling somewhat satisfied I lied back down on the bed between Danny and Phantom. I stared up at the ceiling and the DP symbol formed out of glowing plastic stars.

"I hate this world."

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Was it good? Funny? Awful? Do you wish I never wrote it? What? Please tell me in a review! I would love to know what you think! 


	2. Obsessive Creativity

A/N: Sorry this took so long but nothing I seemed to write satisfied me. I kept writing stuff then erasing it then rewriting it... and it was really bad. But, here it is! Chapter two of the ongoing saga of the switched folks.   
So, please read and review! I want to know what you think!

* * *

Obsessive Creativity

"No, Cujo I don't want to play," I said sleepily, trying to push the dog away from me. He kept licking my face and it was getting annoying. I wanted to sleep. I was bone tired. But he persisted… as did some other canine. "Stop it Wulf. I don't wanna save the world right now."

"Grrrr…" growled one of them as they grabbed the sheets off me. Much to my dismay, they ended up dragging me onto the floor since I was tangled in the blankets. I fell to the floor in a heap of dog, blanket, and kid.

"Cut it out you two!" I shouted as I finally rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Then I realized that it wasn't Cujo and Wulf. It was Danny and Phantom! Drat!

"Grrrr!" answered Phantom and pounced on me. Again, he resumed his earlier lick attacks. Soon Danny joined in on the fun and before I knew it I was covered head to toe in dog saliva and fur. Not a good combination.

"Will you two KNOCK IT OFF?!" I shouted for what seemed the millionth time as I finally managed to escape the overly affectionate dogs. I stood up and brushed myself off. Sheesh! What does a guy turned into a girl have to do to get rest around here? It seemed like every time I turned around someone was pestering me. I had trouble getting some peace and quiet around my home but this place is impossible! I can't wait to leave!

I pushed the two dogs out of the room and closed the door behind me. Due to my earlier… um… predicament I hadn't gotten to really look at the room much. Now that I had some free time, I finally got to take a good look at the place.

The room in one word: obsessed. Or obsession. The kid, Andrea, had so much of the walls covered you could barely see the green paint underneath the posters, pictures, bulletin boards, and bookshelves that covered almost every square inch of the walls. Even the ceiling was covered! A white fan hung in the center of the ceiling. On the part of the ceiling that hovered above the bed was a cluster of glowing plastic moons and stars that were rearranged to spell out words, phrases, and, as mentioned before, my DP insignia. Some of these words and phrases were: "Danalyze", "Phantomize", "DXS 4eva", "Save Danny!", "Cross Over To The Dark Side", and "Who's Your Phantom?" Needless to say, I was scared at the last one. I was even more worried at the "Cross Over To The Dark Side" one. I mean, this girl isn't in league with Freakshow, is she? That would be bad… though it would give me an opportunity to get back at Freakshow a bit more… But anyway, back to the description.

The posters, there were hundreds of them! Some were regular posters you might buy at a store. Others were actual drawings, paintings, carvings, pictures that came off of the internet (some of them edited), and the like of me! And they were so detailed it was sickening! She drew every single hair on my head individually! What was even more sickening was that she had series drawings. One group was of for emotions, what I looked like when I was sad, happy, angry, etc. Another group was for various relationships that I had: me with Paulina, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, my parents… myself?!

I looked closer at that drawing. It was a picture of my ghost form with my human form curdled up together under the stars. Ew…

"Fruitloop," I muttered before looking at the title of the drawing. It read 'DannyXPhantom: Pitch Pearl'. I'm guessing the X is supposed to be a plus sign and that 'Pitch Pearl' is the title of the couple. "Ew…"

I looked closer at the way the relationship pictures were organized and finally began to understand it some what. The Pitch Pearl picture had been under the label 'Slash'. So 'slash' must be guy on guy love… which is gross mainly because it, in this instance, involves me. The pictures of me with Paulina, Valerie, and Sam were under the title 'Canon Pairings, non-slash'. I guess that means that these are the realistic couples. After that were the pictures with my family. These were under the heading 'Familial Love'. Fairly easy to understand. Lastly were the 'Plutonic Love' pictures. These had me with Tucker, Frostbite, Clockwork, Wulf, Danni, Amorpho, Cujo, and Skulker.

"Wait? Skulker?! I hate Skulker!" I say as I turn back to look at that pastel drawing. Yes, you read it right. It's in pastels. It's a picture of me and Skulker hugging. Ew! Gross! "I'm going to have nightmares from that."

I turn away and walk down the line of relentless pictures, some more disturbing than others. Some are nice! Like there's this one of me getting a massage from Sam. That one I can handle. Then there are ones of me being killed, rejected (I really hate those ones), and violated. Those ones I am tempted to utterly destroy. I would love to burn, rip, shred, and then stuff down this girl's throat because they are so wrong! Just thinking at them makes me angry!... and hurt. Why would someone draw that? Why would someone want to draw me having my throat slit? What did I ever do to them?

I sigh and move on. That's when I notice it. The laptop. Most people I know have journals on their computers. They think their personal information is safe there, but it's not.

I grin and pick up the sleek black object. I open it. The think automatically turns on. Little beeps and whirls comes from it. The screen flashes and a pop up box asks for a password. I grin again. This should be easy.

I type in 'Danny' first. Wrong. 'Phantom'. Wrong. 'Danny Phantom'. Wrong. I narrow my eyes. 'Andrea Phantom'. Right. What a fruitloop.

The main screen comes up and it takes everything in me not to drop the laptop when I see the background. Again, it was a picture of me… a drawn picture of me half hanging out of a bathtub. Bubble letters spell out the question, "Want to Play?"

I sneer at the picture. I swear this fruitloop has no respect for me. I mean really! She has me hanging out of a bathtub! Naked! What is wrong with her?!

I lean back and feel something under my hand (I'm sitting on the bed by the way). I pick up the offending plushie and immediately drop it. It was back. The evil thing smirks at me and waves.

"The phangirls are waiting," it giggles. "They're waiting for you to join them!"

"Shut up!" I yell at it. I throw it across the room, but its voice keeps echoing in my ears!

"Join the phangirls Danny! They're waiting for you!" it taunted.

"Shut up you stupid plushie!" I yell again while covering my ears.

"Join the phangirls! They're waiting to give you a bubble bath! Hurry Danny before the water gets cold! Join them!"

"I don't want a bubble bath!"

Its voice finally begins to fade. "Join the phangirls… Join them Danny… The bubble bath and the phangirls are waiting…"

"I hate that plushie," I mutter and uncover my ears. I look at the screen. "And I'm really beginning to hate Andrea." I randomly click on a folder that reads 'Phanfiction'. A list of documents pops up.

"So she's a fruitloop, an artist, and a writer. Goody!" I click on a document titled 'Violets'. The document opens. I begin scanning the page. I wish I hadn't.

"He lied next to her on the silky bed, staring into her violet eyes. She reaches out and strokes his cheek. He takes her hand in his and kisses it.

'I love you, Sam. I'm sorry I never saw it before," he confesses. He pulls her closer to him. "But I do now."

He kisses her passionately. She kisses him back with equal passion. When they finally break apart for air she moans, "Oh, Danny."

They kiss again. "Oh, Sam."

She reaches down between his…"

"Oh my gosh!" I yelp as I quickly close the document. "That was not school appropriate!"

Like an idiot I open another document. This one was titled 'And The Blood Ran Thick'. It read:

" 'Die! Die! Die! Die!' Valerie screamed as she repeatedly stabbed Danny again and again. 'Die you ghost scum! Die!'

'Stop Valerie! You don't understand!' Danny yells as she rams her foot long knife into him.

'I understand plenty you freak of nature!' she cries.

'No!' Danny cries as he reverts back into his human form.

'What!' Valerie says in shock as she sees her former boyfriend lying in a bloody puddle before her. 'You are Danny Fenton too!'

'Yes,' Danny groans.

Valerie blinks. 'Die!' she yells and resumes her earlier stabbings."

"What was that?!" I wonder. "Valerie's not like that at all! Sure she has a grudge against me. Sure she chases me with an ectogun while I'm in ghost form. But she's not that violent!"

I close the document and the folder. There was too much bad fanfiction there. Instead I decide to go on the internet. Why not? I double click on the internet icon I ask as I see the homepage come up. And before me appears a list of Danny Phantom fanfics. "You've got to be joking."

I begin reading the list. There were a lot of crazy titles, summaries, and abbreviations. What 'DXOC' means is beyond me. And what is an oneshot? It someone has a gun with only one bullet in it. Or maybe the author only has one chance to impress his or her fellow fanfic writers. Whatever.

Again, like an idiot, I click on a fanfic by someone named 'Kiss4Danny'. Their story was titled 'Games' which sounded good at first… that is, until I read it.

"Danny sat next to Tucker in his room. Both stared captivated by the tv as they played a video game.

'I bet I can get to the end of this level before you, Tucker!' Danny exclaimed as his character got a power boost.

'You won't win!' Tucker replied.

They played and played and neither won. It was sad.

'I'm bored,' Danny said as he put his controller down.

'I'm not bored,' Tucker says while staring at Danny.

'Why?' asked Danny.

Then Tucker jumps on Danny and starts kissing him.

'Because I have a better game,' says Tucker.

'I like this game,' said Danny.

Then Jazz hears kissing in Danny's room and decides to investigate. She opened the door and finds Danny and Tucker lying on the floor making out."

By that time I couldn't take any more.

"Ew…" I said, then realized it was better if I didn't speak. I ran out of the room, past the overly affectionate dogs, and into the bathroom. Ten seconds later the toilet is filled with the contents of my stomach and I'm on the floor moaning. I don't like slash.

"Hehehehe, the phanboys love you Danny," says a cruel, evil voice from beside me. I tilt my head back slightly and see that wretched plushie.

"Go away," I groan. I grip my stomach tighter as another wave of nausea hits me.

"The phangirls want to give you a bubble bath. The phanboys want to help. Let them Danny. They love you," it snickers.

"No," I groan again.

"Join them, Danny. They're waiting."

I slowly stand up and stumble back into the room. I lie down on the bed, but suddenly feel weird. I get back up and head for the bathroom. I open the cabinet door and pull out another pad.

"I hate being a girl," I grumble as the plushie cackles.

* * *

A/N: By the way, the fake fanfics weren't meant to insult anyone. They were just meant to be funny. So with that said, please review! I'll give you an plushie! 


	3. Authoress' Letter

Mystery Writer

I, after finally feeling healthy enough, sat up and looked at the laptop's screen again. The list was still there. And…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers! It is I, the authoress of this fanfiction. I apologize for the abrupt ending of this fanfic but I am bored out of my skull to put it bluntly. To be even more blunt, the only reason I am writing Boots is because some of my fans poked and prodded me, saying I should continue this fic from Danny's pov. So I did… and I'm miserable. Yet another reason why I wrote Flip Flops (I have a lot of reasons for writing that fic) was because it was an idea that had been bugging me for a while. So I wrote that for fun, to take a break from torturing Danny physically. I just wanted to laugh. Well, my fascination with the idea of Danny and one of his fans switching places with him died once I was done with Flip Flops. Now every time I turn on my laptop to write another chapter for Boots I feel resentful and frustrated. It's not doing anything good for my health I can tell you that. So, I'm ending this fic here with the knowledge that each and every one of you has a good imagination and guidelines from Flip Flops. You can figure out what happened to him.

I'm sorry for doing this all to you but I can't take it anymore. I write fanfics to make me happy and this is not making me happy. Maybe someday in the future I'll replace this "chapter" with a truly written chapter and I will truly finish this fic. Maybe. I've lived a good bit of my life under other people's thumbs, doing what they tell me to do rather than what I want to do. And while I do like pleasing others, ultimately, I was never really happy. So, I'm ending this fic here in hopes of fulfilling some of my real dreams now.

I pray none of you hold this against me, but if you do I understand.

Sincerely,

Devianta


End file.
